


坠入微尘

by Seikai



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikai/pseuds/Seikai
Summary: 背景是2004年别斯兰人质事件进行中
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 3





	坠入微尘

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档

他只是坐在那里。

午后的阳光穿透单层玻璃，斜射入教堂的地面上。光线在尘埃中形成了一条明亮的通路。  
一些细小的灰尘在阳光下起起落落。  
弗拉基米尔瘫坐在座位上，只是面无表情地盯着漂浮的尘埃。  
他该思考些什么对吧，他应当考虑下一步该如何做、该做什么。  
伤员、罹难者、恐怖分子、斗争、抚恤。  
泪水。  
孩子......  
这个简单的词汇将他从恍惚中拽回现实。  
他眯起有些发酸的眼睛盯着那束光线，一些苍白的有些泛黄的色彩勾起了他的回忆：一些旧纸张，或者是被烛火烧焦卷曲的边缘，那星点的光亮在他的脑内蔓延，逐渐扩大为一场火灾。  
火焰曾夺走他拥有的一切，而其通常和爆炸相连，在爆炸之前.....  
他似乎是嗅到了属于枪支和弹药的硝烟味儿。  
他坐起身，向阳光洒下的地方伸出了手。  
动作带来了空气的流动，灰尘开始运动起来，有规律的四处扩散，就像.....  
就像手榴弹扬起的烟尘。  
他不敢闭上眼睛。  
因为一旦这感官与真实隔绝，他就能看到无数血淋淋的空洞双眼、抓着他衣服下摆属于孩子们的断肢。  
一些存在于幻觉的叫喊声，那种疯狂且不假思素的、源自灵魂的嘶吼。  
那些挣扎着想要活下去的声音。  
一时间过多的声音从四面八方涌了进来。  
震耳欲聋的轰鸣、近距离爆破和子弹的声音、骨骼因外力折断的咔嚓声、肢体断裂时发出的粘稠的血液的声音。  
所有、全部的这些声音。  
最后化为两声抽泣。

有罪。

他睁开眼睛，幻觉一并消失了。  
冷汗浸透了衬衫，沿着他的额角慢慢滑落。  
液体砸在地板上的声音在这空旷的教堂里似乎是过于吵了。  
愧疚长久地占据着他的整个心房，也许还有愤怒和悲伤，一种交织的苦涩感在他的胸腔内蔓延开。他几乎是被扼住咽喉般无法呼吸。

弗拉基米尔弗拉基米尔。  
我早说过你不可能像上次一样游刃有余。  
他告诉自己。  
你应当对权利有足够的敬畏。  
因为他头顶悬着的不是别的。  
那是一切权力和利益的终极。  
属于他自己的达摩克利斯之剑。  
他神性的象征，也是他要背负的一切。

十分突兀地、教堂的门被推开，一阵风吹进来，将灰尘吹散了。  
他没有回头，甚至没有问来的人是谁。  
脚步声由远及近地传来，直到在他身边停止。

弗拉基米尔俯着身子，双肘拄在腿上。  
德米特里没有说什么，他只是坐在了总统的左侧。  
这位年轻的办公厅主任抬起自己的右手，拽住了总统颤抖且冰冷的双手，并将其捧在怀里。  
掌心传来的温度挣扎着将总统拉回现实。  
“季玛....”弗拉基米尔有些沙哑的声音在教堂里回荡了几秒，而后才隐隐约约传进德米特里的耳朵。  
德米特里下定决心般抬起头，而不是继续盯着怀里的双手。  
随后他怔住了。  
他还从未见过总统这般神情，因为他不知道原来有人可以通过一双眼睛将悲伤流露到极致。  
弗拉基米尔原本清澈的蓝眼睛、在阴影处颜色变得更深，深不见底。  
德米特里被这样的眼神盯着，心脏狠狠抽动了两下。  
然后下一秒。  
总统便落入了一个怀抱。 

德米特里被自己突如其来的行为吓了一跳，他只是不愿意弗拉基米尔再露出那种表情，于是不受控地将他拥进怀里。  
他将脸埋进总统的颈窝，鼻尖几乎要接触到那人侧颈的柔软的皮肤，指腹在总统后背的西装布料上轻轻地摩擦着。  
他不知道下一步该做什么，就这样在遍布尘埃的教堂角落安静地抱着他。阳光打在他们身旁的地板上，将阴影与蒙受阳光的祭台分隔开。  
他将温热的掌心覆盖在总统发凉的后颈上 。

弗拉基米尔讲双手攀上德米特里的肩膀，他将下颌抵在那人的肩上喃喃自语。  
“在我得到我想要的之前，我就已经失去他们了......'它'让我永无宁日，而我已经付了代价。我不够谨慎.....对于严重的后果......”  
“我做的对吗？”  
弗拉基米尔抛出一个极其复杂的问题。  
德米特里没有回答，也许这个问题本就不需要答案。  
但他用另一句话回答了。  
“我一直都在。”  
至少嘴唇上柔软而又温暖的触感让他十几年后依旧记忆犹新。

纵使他要面对一切痛苦、消化一切愧疚、接受一切谴责。  
他曾在光辉的神殿起誓。  
但如今却也跌落云端，坠入蒙尘却也更为真实的人间。

悬顶之剑依旧还在那。  
不过他以后不再是独自面对了。


End file.
